


Bloody Hands

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Little Sisters, Magic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Whump, Whumptober 2018, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: Her love for her sister can make even Pop do questionable actions





	Bloody Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the second prompt of Whumptober 2018.  
> Requested by the lovely AnnaPouet.
> 
> \--> The story takes place in the future, when I picture Doremi being 20ish and Pop 16ish, because their canon age was just too young for whumping. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They said a lot of things about me in the past. That I was mature for my age. That I was jealous of Doremi. That I-- The truth is more complicated, I realise as I stare at the ceiling of my hospital room. 

That Doremi had been cooking was curious enough. She is so clumsy... it had to happen. That I had to be stupid enough to save her... well I blame it on love. 

 

_ ***  _

_ I balanced the shopping and tote bags on my shoulders as I opened the door with my foot.  _

_ "I'm home!" _

_ "Pop--Aaaaah!" _

_ I dropped everything on the floor, running to the source of the scream.  _

_ Doremi was lying on the kitchen floor, a butcher knife planted in the palm of her hand. Blood everywhere.  _

_ I have to admit I panicked then. Forgetting my training, the words of the healing spell left my mouth on their own and I felt a searing pain in my palm. Blood spilled all over my forearm and uniform, and I fell down, clutching my hand.  _

_ It took Doremi a few seconds to stop screaming in pain and start screaming in fear, when she realised what had just happened. My mind was fuzzy because of the pain, and I hope to God that for once she would have the brains to call an ambulance.  _

 

_ *** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments <3


End file.
